1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a cured silicone rubber. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for preparing a cured silicone rubber powder of uniform shape and small particle size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from the disclosure in British Published Application. No. 2,129,820 that silicone rubber powder can be produced by spraying a thermosetting organopolysiloxane composition into hot air to effect curing. The temperature of the air is generally from 150.degree. to 350.degree. C. The disadvantage of this prior art method is that in order to produce a uniformly cured silicone rubber powder, curing must be carried out at temperatures much above the normal curing temperature of the sprayed organopolysiloxane. The disadvantages of this method include the cost of the apparatus and the energy required for curing the composition. Furthermore, while a very finely divided powder can be prepared using this method, it is difficult to produce uniformly shaped particles.
Accordingly, the present inventors carried out an investigation in order to eliminate the above problems, and the present invention was developed as a consequence. The objective of this invention is to define a method for the production of ultrafine and uniformly shaped silicone rubber powder by a method which is advantageous from the standpoint of lower energy costs relative to prior art methods.